


gently does it

by naruhoe



Series: by your side (i’ll be there) [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: ...here it is!, Guilt, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Spymaster!Daud, Unhealthy Relationships, the followup i said i was going to make like three years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: Corvo visits Daud in his office.(Sequel to 'Coda'. Spymaster!Daud AU.)





	gently does it

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Прикосновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950381) by [Easy_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl)



Emily hasn't forgiven him. Daud feels her eyes on him when he blandly presents his reports in meetings, a measured sort of burn that makes Daud quietly sick with shame as she dismisses her councilors, advisors, and Spymaster from the meeting ('That will be all.' She says, says in her girl's voice, the voice of a child, and Daud feels her eyes on him all the way out the door.).

Corvo is waiting for him in his office when he gets back. He's forgone the chair he usually reserves for these occasions, and is instead hunched over Daud's desk, reading one of the many reports that litter its surface. Daud observes the tension in the man's shoulders, the shadows beneath his eyes, and says nothing as he shuts the door behind him. The lock clicks. He crosses the room near-silently, feeling Corvo Attano's eyes on him all the way (They burn him the same way his daughter's do, and Daud lowers his gaze, feeling unworthy of even looking the other in the eye.). The rough sensation of the carpet against his clothed knees is a familiar one, comforting in that it almost feels like atonement.

Daud tilts his face up the way he knows Corvo prefers, staring at nothing in particular, the ceiling tiles, perhaps. The first brush of fingers against his exposed throat is expected, but Corvo's touch trails unexpectedly upward, scoping out the solid line of his jaw, and Daud draws a slightly sharper breath. The pads of the Royal Protector's fingers graze the tip of the ugly scar that stretches from his temple all the way to the corner of his mouth, so light, so _gentle_ that Daud wishes, imagines a punishing grip on his jaw, reminisces on the feeling of Corvo's fingers wrapping about his throat and  _squeezing_ , but he doesn't this time, just continues to trace the scar, so Daud continues to kneel perfectly still, accepting every too-light touch as he does everything Corvo gives him.

"How did you get this?" Daud's throat bobs as he swallows, pulse suddenly fluttering like a wild thing, a hummingbird in a gilded cage, a rabbit caught between the cruel teeth of a wolfhound. Has he done something wrong? Misread the situation? Corvo _never_ talks during these little sessions, barely makes more than a grunt when he finds his release, even. "I underestimated an opponent." He answers carefully, painfully aware of the motion of Corvo's cool fingers against his skin. Corvo's thumb brushes across the crooked bridge of his nose, broken during his younger years and never healed properly. It takes all he has not to flinch when Corvo explores the tender skin beneath his right eye with long, careful digits. At the very least, Corvo seems to accept the vague answer, making a small, acknowledging sound in the back of his throat. Daud dares to steal a glance at Corvo's face, but it is impassive, totally unreadable, those dark eyes seeming impossibly darker (They do not meet Daud's.).

Then, abruptly, the light pressure of Corvo's fingers against his face is gone, and the Royal Protector is stepping away, carefully maneuvering around Daud, who continues to kneel there in front of his own desk, his ears straining for the sound of Corvo's footsteps against the carpet. The door opens, closes, and Daud is left alone, wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... Guys, here it is. Two years later, but here it is! I'm actually excited to post this. The Corvo/Daud relationship is one of my favorite Dishonored things, but I have to be in a particular mood to write it. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to continue this series, maybe create an actual relationship between these two sad dads, but until then, until next time, lovely readers. I so appreciate any comments or kudos you decide to throw at me. Give me your take~


End file.
